The investigators will employ the techniques of frequent blood sampling, corticotropin-releasing hormone and naloxone infusions, and GnRH stimulation testing to address the hypothesis that the adverse effects of stress on the male reproductive axis are mediated by the coupled actions of CRH and the endogenous opioid peptides.